


Cagey Thoughts

by GuesssWho



Category: Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuesssWho/pseuds/GuesssWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. J's opinion on a certain scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cagey Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of an older story.

_Honestly, I'm not crazy. I'm_ not-- _if anything, I'm a bit_ too sane _. I just, ah,_ opened my eyes _one day and saw that the world sucks, people are jerks and you might as well laugh._

_Really, guys, you're supporting a civilization where fat, stupid men can buy half-million dollar wines and little kids die of starvation in the street. Why you aren't trying to bring it down with me I'll never know . . ._

_Oh--congrats on the promotion, Gordon dude. Shame it's to head shithead. You think you know how dirty your farcical forces are? You don't have a_ clue.

_Here's a fun game for you to play. Say aloud 'I'm glad none of you are corrupt' and watch who winces._

_The ones who do are the ones who can still be redeemed. The rest are probably hitmen and should be taken outside and_ shot.

_But hey, at least you're trying. I gotta admit, I admire that. Lord knows I couldn't do it, I gave up on humanity ages ago. Too many nasty little bullies in positions of power, too much injustice not just ignored but praised._

_Who knows? Maybe you'll win your naive little battle. But until then? I have a grudge against everything_ _and_ money _to_ burn.


End file.
